


Starry Eyes and Galaxy Minds

by dcnwilds



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:21:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcnwilds/pseuds/dcnwilds
Summary: It felt like falling into place, like collapsing into bed after the longest day, like the moment in a hug before you pull away, like singing your favourite song at midnight, like watching the sun rise.





	

“Moony,” Sirius Black whined, for what felt like the thousandth time that day. “Stop studying, and come do something with me.”

Remus Lupin didn’t take his eyes off the parchment in front of him, as he scribbled down his opinion on the goblin revolt of 1781. “Can’t you go ask Padfoot or Wormtail?”

“James is at quidditch practice, Peter has detention for eating food in class and I’m bored.”

Remus glanced at his friend suspiciously. “We’re in the same class, shouldn’t you be doing this essay too?”

Sirius thought about it for a second.

“Probably, but after five years in that class, I’ve come to the conclusion I am just too gay for this shit.”

Remus hid a smile at the statement. 

“You’re bi.”

“Oh my God, it still counts.Anyway, you,” He jabbed a finger at him, for good measure. “Are distracting me from my point. It’s still summer, the sun’s shining, it’s the weekend - today is not a day to be spent inside studying until your head aches.”

Remus hesitated, and, noticing, Sirius pounced at a sign of giving in.

“It’s not due in until Monday anyway, and Binns loves you, he’ll ignore it if you get one bad grade.”

Remus reluctantly began to shove his parchment, ink and quill in his bag, stubbornly ignoring Sirius’ exaggerated cheer.

“What do you want to do, then?”

“Find the giant squid,” Sirius offered. “Give Snape some shampoo. Get food from the house elves. Prank a prefect - no offense. Turn all the Slytherin’s robes scarlet and gold. Try that new spell going around on Dumbledore.”

They ended up lying by the Black Lake, bags discarded, and laughter in the air. Remus thought he’d burst a rib laughing so hard as Sirius told him the pranks he’d played his brother over the holidays, and Sirius’ deep laugh could be heard metres away when Remus told him about what he’d seen Avery doing in Diagon Alley. The sound brought something out in Remus he’d never felt before. It made him feel like he was invincible, like he could do anything, like the world could disappear and he wouldn’t care. It terrified him.

When Monday came, Remus handed in a half-finished, messily scrawled essay, and Sirius didn’t hand in anything at all. Remus was unable to bring himself to care, his thoughts still on grey eyes looking at him like he meant something, like he could be something, and basking in the sun, eyes closed, butterflies in his stomach.

➷

More than half a year later, there was no longer the smallest shred of doubt about the fact that Remus was ridiculously infatuated with Sirius, but it was hard to not be when Sirius gazed at him with that defiant look, chin tilted just a little, eyes laughing, and he never intended to find himself wondering what it would be like to kiss Sirius on the freckle, barely visible, under his left eye.

He lived for the nights when he and Sirius would stay up late revising for ancient runes, the only subject that it was just them in. They would sit in silence, but not the kind of silence that is the only thing in the room, the kind of the silence you could remain in forever. The kind of silence he could only find with Sirius.

On those nights, he was almost breathless at how possible everything and anything seemed. 

Neither said anything as Remus, glancing up, casually brushed Sirius’ hair out of his eyes, too tired to think about how intimate the action was, just as neither said anything about the night when Remus blushed just at their hands brushing as Sirius passed Remus a quill, but the other boy only grinned, and they never exchanged a word as their hands intertwined before sleep came, sprawled out on the common room sofa.

➷

“Hey, Lupin, you’re looking pale, is it your time of month?”

Remus was used to Snape’s snide comments, to the glares and whispers from the majority of the Slytherins, but this comment hit too close to home, and he flinched away at the harsh reminder that Severus knew his secret, could ruin him with just a word. 

But he kept walking, away from the group of sniggering wannabe death eaters, head held high, because he was more than whatever label Severus Snape wanted to threaten with him, only faltering when he realised Sirius was no longer beside him.

He reluctantly turned back, and wished he could say he was surprised to see his friend casting one last jinx at the greasy haired git, before shoving his wand into his robes, and just launching himself at Snape, fists out, ready to go down fighting, surely aware he didn’t stand a chance against seven other students.

“That was stupid of you,” Remus observed, as he visited him in the infirmary, scanning the chart at the bottom of the bed. “Three stinging curses, that still haven’t worn off, a broken ankle and a broken nose, too.”

“You heard what he said about you,” Sirius said steadily. “Maybe he’ll finally fuck off and leave you alone now.”

“I’m not- I don’t need defending,” Remus muttered. “He’s just another asshole. The world is full of them.”

“I hate that he says that stuff, that he can say that stuff. Especially when it’s to you.”

It’s the especially that makes Remus freeze and look up, grey eyes meeting green, the moment full of all the things they want to say, and all the things they could be, but then James and Peter and there, and the room is full of laughter and jokes, not something that they can’t quite name.

➷

It was a bitter winter day, in the early weeks of January, when Remus ventured outside the castle, reluctantly leaving behind the warmth it offered, only to be immediately bombarded with several snowballs, and eyes dancing with amusement.

“Do you have to be so annoying?” He huffed, shaking snow from his cloak.

“Please,” Sirius scoffed. “You know you love me.”

And then Remus’ grin faded, because shit, he did. He loved Sirius Black the way he imagined the sea must love the sand, because waves crashed into the shore again and again and again, and all he did everyday was fall in love again and again and again, with chaos and beauty and everything he had

He loved Sirius when he was laughing, full of infectious delight and raw love, and he loved Sirius when he was distant, his mind on the parents that raised him with harsh words and harsher punishments, and he loved Sirius when he was full of that righteousness anger, and he loved Sirius when he was screaming at the injustice of the world, and he loved Sirius when the nights were long, and their conversations longer.

It would always be Sirius.

➷

 

Remus felt reckless. He didn’t know if it was the fair amount of alcohol he’d been knocking back all night, or the fact it was the last night before he returned home for summer, or how the pounding of the amplified music sounded like his heartbeat, or how Sirius’ hand brushing his wrist felt like magic, but he felt as if the night could last forevermore.

As the hours grew later, and the crowd of students in other houses and younger years slowly turned in, the crowd dwindled, until it was just the Marauders, Lily, Frank, Alice and Marlene remaining.

It was the last night, of their last year, and soon nothing would be the same. Remus found himself thinking a lot about that recently. They were worlds apart from the first years they’d entered this castle, this sanctuary, as, seven years before, and seven years from that moment, they might not even recognise themselves from who they were today.

If they all lived another seven years, that was.

“Spin the bottle?” Marlene suggested, for old times’ sake, and they shifted into a circle, to play the game that had resulted in so much blushing and laughter and worry in the years gone by. 

Sirius reached for the bottle first, nimble fingers spinning it with just a quick twist, and the Gryffindors watched as it slowly came to a stop, facing Remus.

Sirius Black. The one he’d never gotten a chance to kiss in this game, and the one he’d yearned to. The atmosphere felt different, all of a sudden, and Remus’ mouth was dry, and Sirius was there, and leaning in, and holy shit, this was happening.

It felt like falling into place, like collapsing into bed after the longest day, like the moment in a hug before you pull away, like singing your favourite song at midnight, like watching the sun rise.

It was a slow kiss, not because there were no sparks, but because it said everything they needed to, everything they’d not let leave their lips for the last two years, everything they’d dreamed of when they couldn’t pretend anymore.

Kissing Sirius felt like hope, and Remus didn’t stop smiling for a long time.


End file.
